La gente cambia
by kmi-17
Summary: pero como cambia y porque'-house esta en su casa melancolico ...pero porque?...fic atemporal, HUDDY...
1. Chapter 1

la aburrición me consumía así que subo fics....esta historia es atemporal, los personajes no son mios, y ojala les guste el fic :)

* * *

Comenzó a tocar era lo único que lo relajaba sin tener que beber, una nota seguía a la anterior produciendo que poco a poco el ambiente fuera llenándose de bellos acordes que inundaban sus sentidos en una amarga melodía. Así comenzaron a pasar las horas sin ser sentidas

Ella en cambio, acunada en su reconfortante cama, tampoco podía conciliar el sueño pareciera como si ambos estuviesen esperando algún suceso especial esa noche, donde ambos recordaban todo el daño que se habían hecho durante esas semanas, ambos intentando no pensar en ello e intentando dejar fluir su conciencia hacia otros niveles del pensamiento pero inevitablemente, como si de un imán se tratase volvían a ese círculo vicioso en el que se había convertido su relación.

Esa noche ambos se necesitaban, ambos querían terminar con tanto dolor y al fin disfrutarse el uno al otro…con sus pros y sus contras, pero el orgullo siempre a podido más entre ellos y así estaba sucediendo esa noche también.

-Ve a verla- dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que se sobresaltara y casi cayera del banquillo en el que se encontraba, giró rápidamente la cabeza encontrándose a su mejor amigo en medio de la sala.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba que ni siquiera se había percatado que hacía varios minutos Wilson se encontraba escuchando aquel recital de emociones que ofrecía a sí mismo el nefrólogo.

-Tú madre no te enseñó a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?-preguntó el nefrólogo irónico mientras se ponía de pie y cojeaba más dolorosamente que de costumbre hacia la cocina.

-Ve a verla- volvió a repetir el oncólogo haciendo caso omiso del mal humor de su amigo mientras lo seguía.

House, que se encontraba con la cabeza escondida tras la puerta del refrigerador buscando dentro un par de cervezas, levantó momentáneamente la mirada hacia su amigo.

-A quién? A tu madre? Pues tú deberías ir a verla para que te enseñe modales Jimmy- respondió el nefrólogo tendiéndole una de las cervezas que había sacado.

-VE-A-VER-LA!-repitió el oncólogo volviendo a ignorar las payasadas de su amigo tomando la cerveza que este le entregaba y tomando de paso la que él había sacado para él y volviéndolas a meter al refrigerador, apoyándose luego de brazos cruzados sobre la puerta de este dirigiéndole una mirada nada amable a su amigo.

-QUE ACASO NO SABES DECIR OTRA COSA!!!-gritó ya exasperado el nefrólogo, odiaba cuando Wilson se ponía en el plan "haz las cosas bien por una vez en tu vida"…_"estúpido Wilson! Que sabía él sobre lo que era correcto para él…o para Cuddy"_.

Gracias Dios Wilson tenía la espalda pegada al congelador, ya que de otro modo él hubiese jurado que del susto y la fuerza del grito de House habría caído al piso sin reparo.

Pero a pesar de eso el oncólogo no se dio por vencido en su empresa y continuó mirando con aire desafiante al dueño de casa. El ambiente se volvió tenso e incómodo en ese duelo de miradas que parecía no acabaría nunca. Ambos podían ser muy obstinados cuando se lo proponían y ninguno parecía querer ceder en esa contienda. Así continuaron ese juego de poder que alargaron más de lo debido por varios interminables minutos.

-No entiendo a que le temes tanto!!!-explotó al fin el oncólogo alzando ostentosamente sus brazos al cielo en un claro gesto de impotencia, mientras hacía a un lado a House y se encaminaba al sofá aún con su gabardina puesta.

-Ja ja!- sabía que no soportarías tanto como yo!-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal mientras se volteaba esta vez el siguiendo a Wilson.

-Deja de comportarte como un crío y ve a buscarla!!! Sabes que ahora te necesita más que nunca, sabes que tu tiempo no es eterno, que alguien puede venir cualquier día y alejarla aún más de tu lado, pero nooo…claro! Tienes que ser tan orgulloso que no eres capaz de decirle que estás enamorado de ella verdad?-dijo el oncólogo esperando una respuesta de su amigo, quien ante tan discurso solo atinó a mirar hacia cualquier lugar donde no tuviera que afrontar a su amigo.

Al escuchar nada más que silencio por varios minutos, el oncólogo tomó de nuevo su maletín que había dejado sobre el sofá cuando se dirigió a la cocina para luego seguir su camino hacia la salida.

-Créeme House, si no vas esta noche no tendrás otra oportunidad…-dijo el oncólogo antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera.

_"Bueno, al menos lo intenté no?"_ se intentaba dar ánimos un James Wilson mientras cruzaba la acera en busca de su coche.

-Wilson!-escuchó a sus espaldas el oncólogo, por lo que se giró encontrándose de frente con House que cojeaba agarrando fuertemente su bastón en su mano derecha y en la izquierda sosteniendo su típica chaqueta de cuero mientras se acercaba a él- acompáñame antes de que me arrepienta-dijo por lo bajo el nefrólogo mientras pasaba a su lado dirigiéndose al lado del copiloto del auto de Wilson.

Este último se quedó atónito, tanto así, que le costó un par de segundos sacudir la cabeza y dirigirse al fin a su auto.

La mayor parte del trayecto fue tensa y en medio de un silencio sepulcral, con Wilson conduciendo dirigiéndole leves miradas de vez en cuando a su amigo y con House que llevaba la mirada perdida por la ventana de su lado mientras movía incesantemente se pie izquierdo casi desquiciando al pobre de Wilson.

Wilson aparcó el auto cuando aún faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su destino, haciendo que el nefrólogo le dedicara una mirada interrogante.

-Que le vas a decir?-preguntó serio el oncólogo a su amigo mientras se zafaba del cinturón de seguridad para poder voltearse mejor a verlo.

-Eso no te interesa-respondió a la defensiva House desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia su costado.

-Me interesa si con eso le llegas a hacer daño-dijo Wilson sin dejar de mirarlo haciendo que House bajara la cabeza pensando en su respuesta.

No era que no la hubiese pensado, llevaba semanas pensándola, y de pasada también todo el trayecto, pero no era tan simple y mucho menos lo era el tener que sincerarse con Wilson.

-House..-comenzó a decir el oncólogo pero se vio interrumpido por su amigo.

-Lo que debí haberle dicho hace 20 años y también hace 5…-respondió aún con la mirada gacha, intentando infundirse valor.

El oncólogo al parecer supo interpretar esa respuesta pues volvió a poner en marca el carro. No era el momento para preguntar qué había pasado hace 20 años y mucho menos hace 5, pero tuvo un buen presentimiento de eso, por lo que se prometió a sí mismo que si todo salía bien esa noche iba a lograr descubrir aquello.

No pasó más que un minuto cuando Wilson había aparcado el coche frente a la casa de la decana, miró a su amigo y notó como éste mantenía ambos puños apretados haciendo ver sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida.

Respiró profundo y salió del coche sin mediar palabra con el oncólogo, ya estaba ahí… pero esta vez se prometió a si mismo lograr cruzar la puerta, con o sin el consentimiento de ella…esta vez tenía que decírselo…

Cojeó pausadamente hacía la puerta, notando a su espalda como Wilson ya emprendía su marcha dejándolo sin opción aparente de escape. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a destino y como era su costumbre comenzó a tocar con su bastón…

Continuará!

* * *

sigo o no sigo? 1313...review?


	2. Chapter 2

emm yia, advertir que este fic a partir de ahora es hiper mega ultra meloso y que puede producir crisis diabeticas por lo dulce xD!

yyymmm....como tuve reviews...sigo xD!...

* * *

CAPITULO II (CONFESIONES)

Ella ya se había rendido a la idea de no conciliar el sueño esa noche, ya vería como se entretendría, si firmando informes, leyendo algún libro o simplemente viendo la televisión. Así que mientras se decidía fue por un chocolate caliente a la cocina; la noche no era demasiada helada pero se le antojaba tomar algo dulce…en eso estaba cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

Se sobresaltó ante aquel sonido, madera contra madera, miró la hora y se percató que ya era demasiado tarde como para alguna visita convencional, y por lo mismo, supo quien estaría ahora tras su puerta.

Sin poder evitarlo casi tira el tazón por su nerviosismo, en menos de una milésima de segundo su corazón se aceleró a sabiendas de quién era el causante de aquellos sonidos que amenazaban con echar la puerta abajo de un bastonazo.

Dejó la taza sobre la encimera, compuso su bata volviendo a anudarla en su cintura y se arregló un poco el cabello casi como si fuera un acto reflejo mientras ya se encaminaba en su busca.

En tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, House notaba como sus manos no dejaban de sudar haciéndole costoso hasta el mismo hecho de mantener el bastón en su mano, y como a cada golpe de éste contra la madera de la puerta los latidos de su corazón aumentaban causando que se respiración fuera entrecortada creyendo a momentos que su cuerpo colapsaría por la falta de oxígeno.

Pero la puerta se abrió…dejando ver a una Lisa Cuddy con ojos levemente hinchados, ojerosa y sin ninguna expresión a parte de cansancio en su rostro a pesar de las muchas que la inundaron al verlo.

-Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó ella al instante, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, sin permitirle el paso al nefrólogo quién sólo atinó a bajar su bastón y mirada.

-Supongo que…necesitamos hablar-dijo con la mirada perdida en su costado derecho, aún sin atreverse a mirarle de frente.

Era verdad…necesitaban hablar…así que la decana optó por alejarse caminando de vuelta hacia la cocina en busca de su taza, dejando la puerta abierta para al fin permitirle el paso.

Él por supuesto entendió el mensaje y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para acto seguido encaminarse tras ella. No se atrevió a traspasar el umbral, solo se quedó de pie en la entrada de la cocina observándola detenidamente mientras ella disfrutaba de su bebida apoyada en la encimera.

Los segundos pasaban y nadie se atrevía a decir nada, el seguía mirándola, insistente, mientras ella seguía sorbiendo su bebida, con la mirada perdida en algún punto sin identificar de la cocina.

-Y bien…tú dirás-dijo al fin ella, cuando ya habían pasado demasiados minutos de silencio, en los que él mantuvo su posición y su mirada, mientras ella terminaba con el contenido de su taza llevándola ahora hasta el fregadero con la intención de mantener su cocina como siempre impecable.

Con ese gesto él pareció salir de su ensoñación pues dejó su bastón sin hacer ningún ruido apoyado en alguno rincón a su paso, y sin que la decana lo notase se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

Dejó atrás el umbral, aprovechó el hecho que siguiera de espaldas a él mientras lavaba su taza para no ser descubierto, y solo en un par de pasos ya la tenía a su alcance.

Fue así como en el preciso instante en que ella cerraba el grifo, sintió como dos fuertes manos se adueñaban de su cintura provocando otro sobresalto en la endocrina, mientras él, sin siquiera darle tiempo para reaccionar, y sin poder con la tentación, no pudo evitar perder su rostro en los rizos de ella, embriagándose con su aroma durante sólo unos segundos, en ese aroma que tantos momentos traía a su memoria y que esperaba volver a repetir durante el resto de su vida a partir de esa noche.

-Te amo-soltó al fin el médico, aún extasiado entre sus cabellos acercándola aún más a su cuerpo haciendo aún más íntimo el abrazo en un intento por no volver a dejarla escapar.

Siguieron pasando los segundos, y él ya comenzaba a temer por la respuesta de ella, quién aún estaba lejos de poder asimilar sus palabras…había escuchado bien? House se había declarado?...y si así fuera, ella sentía lo mismo? "Por Dios Lisa! Es obvio que también le quieres… pero… y entonces, que esperas para decírselo? Y si él…" se preguntaba la decana sin salir aún del trance en el que las palabras del nefrólogo la habían dejado.

-Cuddy-dijo él mientras la volteaba delicadamente buscando su mirada sin soltar su cintura…ya se lo había dicho…pero ella no parecía corresponderle, pronto el temor se apoderó de él, quién casi desesperado intentaba entrever en sus ojos la respuesta que aún no salía de sus labios.

Pero ella seguía sin poder articular palabra, ninguno sabía que decir y mucho menos que hacer en esos momentos…la decana seguía casi en shock perdida en el mar azul que le ofrecían ahora los ojos del nefrólogo.

Pero solo bastó un leve roce de los labios de él la hacerla despertar de su letargo, haciéndole también caer en cuenta de todo lo ocurrido hacía solo unos instantes.

Aún así le costó un poco reaccionar a la acción del médico, quien seguía rozando delicadamente sus labios, casi como si estuviese disculpándose por tanto daño que le había provocado en los últimos años.

Cuando ella se percató de eso, intensificó el beso, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, dejándole claro que ya eso no importaba, que lo disculpaba, haciendo que toda inseguridad no fuera más que un mal recuerdo en el médico.

Se besaban como si nada más en la vida fuera importante, o porque en realidad creía que nada más lo era.

Labio contra labio, lento, pausado, tierno, soñado, anhelado. No existía más mundo que los labios del otro en ese momento, solo Dios sabía cuando la decana había esperado por esa declaración y ese beso.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, mientras él ya pasaba sus manos por su espalda con intensiones de profundizar aún más las caricias, intentando demostrar cuanto la quería.

-House…-susurró ella aún entre besos tomando su rostro entre sus manos-necesito saber que no me dejarás-agregó ella en el mismo tono, pero sin dejar de besarlo-que pondré afrontar esto contigo…-dijo ella al fin rompiendo el beso mientras tomaba una de las manos del médico y la dejaba sobre su vientre-él te necesitará tanto como yo…-añadió al fin la decana dejando que la lágrimas siguieran cayendo libremente por su rostro.

Pero el miedo volvió, y ahora era mucho más abrumador que antes, su garganta se secó de golpe, sus manos volvieron a sudar, y ahora parecía como si todo se nublase ante sus ojos.

Ella sabía que no era un buen momento, pero él tenía que saberlo, y cuanto antes mejor, buscaba en su mirada algún indicio de respuesta, tal y como momentos antes él buscaba en la suya, pero no lograba identificar nada a parte del miedo y el asombro.

-Yo…es decir…tú…estás…?-logró articular él aún sin salir de aquel estado…iba a ser padre?

Continuará…

* * *

sigo? ... te gusto? no te gusto?...deja un review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

emm yia, advertir que este fic a partir de ahora es hiper mega ultra meloso y que puede producir crisis diabeticas por lo dulce xD!

yyymmm....como tuve reviews...sigo xD!...

* * *

CAPITULO III (Personas indiscretas)

-Sí-fue lo único que ella respondió a los balbuceos de él, sabiendo interpretar con exactitud sus palabras y respondiendo a todas sus preguntas con esa sola silaba.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, pesado, totalmente ajeno al anterior, podría decirse incluso que ni un bisturí sería capaz de cortar la escena.

Sus miradas continuaban en una batalla campal que amenazaba con no terminar pronto, la de él en busca de explicaciones, la de ella en busca de respuestas, pero como siempre, el silencio seguía reinando entre ellos.

Miles de sentimientos inundaban sus corazones, miedo, amor, confusión, esperanza, pero muy por sobre todo el temor.

Y nuevamente no sabían que hacer, si llorar, gritar, correr, saltar, o simplemente dejarse abrazar por el otro. Pero ninguno reaccionaba aún.

Lisa aguantaba el nuevo llanto en su garganta haciendo que ésta casi se desgarrara por el esfuerzo.

Él en tanto, quería escapar, necesitaba hacerlo para aclarar sus pensamientos, para verse libre de ataduras de nuevo…pero no podía hacerlo, no con la mirada de ella envolviéndolo.

Así que en un gesto lleno de valentía infundida por su mirada y su declaración anterior, posó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella la cual sin poder evitarlo de nuevo comenzaba a ser surcada por sus lágrimas.

-No llores-dijo en un susurro el médico dejando un suave beso en los labios de la endocrina.

-Yo…lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero...-

-Shhh!-la acalló él dejando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella -ya lo sé-agregó él con su típica sonrisa autosuficiente, la misma que ella adoraba.

-Entonces…-pero él tampoco la dejó continuar.

-Entonces, habrá que pensar en un nombre no?-dijo él para luego besar su vientre, mientras ella a pesar de su alegría infinita seguía llorando en silencio sonriendo a más no poder.

-Ya no llores! O te deshidratarás y quedarás como pasa!-dijo él mientras la acercaba nuevamente a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura para acariciar su rostro con su nariz en un intento por secar sus lágrimas-además a Ed no le hará nada bien-agregó el nefrólogo buscando la mirada de la que prontamente sería la madre de su hijo.

-Ed?-preguntó confusa ella.

-Sip, Edward House Cuddy…no es así campeón?-añadió susurrando eso último sobre el vientre de la decana.

-Ni siquiera sabemos aún el sexo Greg! Es demasiado pequeño! A penas y tiene unas semanas!-respondió ella entre risas.

-mmm, llámalo intuición paternal-dijo él sonriendo triunfane, para luego acercarse a su oído-te amo-dijo muy bajito haciéndole cosquillas.

-yo también, te amo, más que a mi vida-respondió ella dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa que se vio reflejada en el rostro de él.

Sus labios ansiosos volvieron a buscarse intentando sellar aquel pacto inaudible a cualquier oído, pero muy claro para sus corazones, ya no más secretos, ya no más indecisiones, y por sobre todo…ya no más temores.

Ding Dong!

Se escuchó desde la cocina haciendo que ambos volvieran a separarse buscando ahora sus miradas.

-Quien-

-Es Wilson-respondió el cojo, al tiempo que a paso rápido ya iba en busca de su soporte para ir a abrir la puerta.

Caminó a paso poco recomendable por el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino mientras la endocrina lo observaba sonriente apoyada en el marco de la entrada a la cocina.

-Sigo aquí!-gritó el nefrólogo una vez había abierto la puerta de entrada a la casa, para tan rápido como aquel gesto cerrarla de un portazo dejando a Wilson con los ojos como platos.

Ding Dong!

Volvió a sonar el timbre cuando House ya iba de camino a encontrarse con Cuddy, haciendo que el primero se volteara a abrir de nuevo la puerta.

-No puedes esperar hasta mañana para enterarte!?-preguntó ofuscado el médico.

-No es lo que crees…-contestó el hombre poniendo ambas manos abiertas delante de él-me he quedado sin batería en el carro-contestó avergonzado el oncólogo aún en la entrada-Me prestas tu teléfono Cuddy? -preguntó alzando la cabeza James intentando ver a la mujer- El mío se ha quedado sin carga-agregó mostrando su celular a House quién lo miraba asesinamente.

-Claro James, pasa-contestó la decana aún en la misma posición pero con una expresión aún más divertida debido a la mirada horrorizada que ahora House le lanzaba.

-Gracias-dijo Wilson, empujando levemente a House para entrar en la casa.-Y bien? Han arreglado la situación no?-preguntó el indiscreto médico mirando de reojo a sus amigos mientras entraba en la sala.

-Eres un malito cotilla!!!-gritó como respuesta House antes de que Cuddy pudiera contestar, acercándose de paso al oncólogo para hundir en su pecho uno de los dedos de su mano libre-asúmelo!!! Ni tu celular ni mucho menos tu carro están sin batería!-volvió a gritar el nefrólogo casi escupiendo esas palabras en la cara de su amigo.

-House! Cálmate ya!- intervino la decana caminando hacia ambos hombres haciendo que estos últimos se voltearan a verla.

-Ouuu!!! Mami!!!-se quejó el cojo yendo hacia ella-déjame jugar con la conciencia de Jimmy un ratito más!!!-agregó haciendo pucheritos mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-Parece que valió la pena quedarme-susurró interrumpiendo la escena Wilson mientras ya caminaba a la salida.

-Lo ves!!! Es un maruja!!!-volvió a gritar elevando los brazos al cielo el nefrólogo.

-Ya déjalo Greg! –dijo Cuddy girando su rostro suavemente para dejar un delicado beso en sus labios.

-Vale-respondió condescendiente el nefrólogo-ale! Vete ya! MARUJA!!!-gritó hacia el oncólogo quién se había detenido en medio del camino a mirar la escena.

-Es que es tan lindo!-dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos James, volteándose para que no lo notasen.

-Imagínate como se pondrá cuando sepa que será tío- dijo casi cínicamente House haciendo sonreír a Cuddy entre sus brazos.

-Que Que!!!???-gritó con los ojos como platos Wilson, mientras ambos enamorados le sonreían satisfechos.

_[Flash Back]  
Tres semanas antes…_

**To be continue **

* * *

sigo? ... te gusto? no te gusto?...deja un review! :D (si, lo se, esta parte es muy melosa pero es que el siguiente cap lo compensa u.u)


	4. Chapter 4

emm yia, al fin algo que compense tanta cursileria...ojala les guste... :D

yyymmm....como tuve reviews...sigo xD!...

* * *

CAPITULO IV(momentos amargos)

_[Flash Back]  
Tres semanas antes…_

-Y ahora que?-preguntó ella acurrucada entre sus brazos sacando de sus cavilaciones al flamante doctor.

-Y ahora? … A que te refieres? –preguntó de vuelta él mirándola interrogante a pesar de saber exactamente a lo que ella se refería.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir-repuso ella sentándose sobre su cama cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas de esta.

Pero el silencio se apoderó luego de la escena, ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer en esos momentos...sí se habían acostado, pero sólo había sido un lío de una noche, una locura más en sus vidas, bueno, al menos eso era de lo que él intentaba auto convencerse.

Ella en tanto, con la mirada distante al igual que House, tenía muy claro lo que sentía y lo que quería, pero sabía que él no estaba preparado, sabía que probablemente nunca lo estaría, así que armándose de un valor que en realidad nunca tuvo comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Me refiero a… crees que alguien nos haya visto salir juntos del hospital? No quiero ser la comidillas de las enfermeras, sabes que eso no es acorde a mi persona ni mi cargo-dijo ella intentando sonar convincente levantándose de la cama con la sábana aún cubriendo su cuerpo para ir en busca de algunas prendas con las cuales vestirse en el baño.

-Entonces…puedo irme?... así ...sin más?-preguntó un tanto confuso el nefrólogo.

-A qué te refieres?-preguntó de vuelta ella al fin encarándolo y perdiéndose como tantas veces lo había echo esa noche en sus preciosos ojos azules- que acaso creías que esto sería más que sexo? Por Dios House! Que nos conocemos lo suficiente-agregó la endocrina en una de las mejores actuaciones de su vida o como ella misma lo pensó segundos luego "digna de un Oscar".

-Pues! Me alegra que pienses así!-respondió sonriente el médico a pesar de sentir como un parte de su pecho dolía más de lo habitual, pero sin demostrarlo en lo absoluto para levantarse luego sin miedo a mostrar su desnudez y acercarse a ella-así sabemos que esto puede seguir ocurriendo-dijo con voz melosa justo antes de volver a catar sus labios.

Ella, como era de esperarse no pudo resistir a volver a besarlo, fue un beso tierno, algo totalmente distinto a lo que había ocurrido esa noche, algo que les supo a la más pura gloria.

Poco a poco se separaron, pero sólo lo necesario para buscar sus miradas, la de él era la de cualquier niño descubriendo algo nuevo, y la de ella demostraba todo el miedo e incertidumbre que su corazón receloso guardaba con respecto a él.

Pero por supuesto, el miedo a lo desconocido también hizo mella en el vulnerable corazón de House, a quien realmente se le hacía incomprensible todo aquello, seguía enamorado de ella?, pero si habían pasado más de 20 años!...

-Yo…creo que será mejor que me vaya-dijo en un susurro volteándose para buscar sus pertenencias.

-Eh?...sí! no quiero que tengas escusas para llegar tarde mañana-logró decir ella al reaccionar-voy…a…ducharme…así que si no te veo luego…pues-

-si, buenas noches jefa!-la interrumpió House mucho más frío de lo que le hubiese gustado sonar, sin siquiera mirarla, mientras se vestía rápidamente.

-claro! Buenas noches-susurró ella con la cabeza gacha antes de meterse al baño.

[FIN DEL FLASH]

-Pues lo que escuchaste Jimmy!-respondió con una sonrisa House mientras se acercaba a su amigo-y ahora…fuera de aquí cotilla! Que nosotros tenemos demasiado que celebrar!-agregó el nefrólogo empujándolo hacia la puerta.

-Vale! Vale!-respondió resignado el oncólogo-pero me deben los detalles eh?-

-Con lujo no te preocupes -respondió House con un guiño travieso a su amigo.

-House!!!-gritó ahora la decana dejando ver su desaprobación a la idea de ambos.

-Los detalles de cómo nos peleamos y luego nos reconciliamos y de cómo se va a llamar, y de cuando va a nacer nuestro bebé...que mal pensada es usted doctora!-dijo entrecerrando los ojos el ingenioso doctor-aunque, yo puedo darle ese tipo de detalles de los que usted se refería en menos de dos minutos si quiere-dijo con su mejor cara lujuriosa haciendo sonreír a ambos doctores- así que…fuera de aquí Jimmy!!!-dijo antes de cerrarle nuevamente la puerta en la cara al pobre oncólogo.

-Estás loco!-dije ella sonriendo mientras House volvía a acercarse a ella.

-Sip! Pero todos sabíamos eso!-respondió él tomándola nuevamente de la cintura-en qué nos habíamos quedado?...oh! si! Ya recuerdo!-agregó el nefrólogo con una sonrisa justo antes de volver a besarla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien! Te escucho!-dijo James sentándose frente a su amigo quién a pesar de ser las 2 de la tarde venía recién llegando y aún con el pelo mojado.

-Pfff! Jimmy que sepas que te está haciendo muy mal ligarte a tanta enfermera, es en serio! es contagioso!!! Estas echo un maldito maruja!-respondió el nefrólogo mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a salir de su despacho a pesar de estar recién llegando.

-Hey! Y ahora adonde vas!? Te recuerdo que anoche lo prometiste!-refutó casi en gritos el oncólogo mientras ya salían al pasillo.

-pues a donde crees? A comer algo! Y baja la voz! Que pensaran que queremos separarnos! Y no es así…verdad cariño?-dijo House haciéndole pucheritos mientras se encaminaban al ascensor.

-Ya he esperado suficiente! No crees que merezco saber como ocurrieron todas las cosas entre mis dos mejores amigos?-preguntó realmente eufórico el medico.

-mmm, la verdad…nop!-dijo sonriente House justo cuando entraban al ascensor que por suerte para James iba vacío.

-vamos House! Que sé que quieres contármelo! De otro modo sé que no me abrías dejando entrar al elevador-dijo sonriendo burlesco Wilson al lado de él sin mirarlo.

-Oh!!! Esta bien! Me has cazado Jimmy!-respondió el nefrólogo sonriendo-pero ya sabes que como se entere la jefa-

-Por que le sigues diciendo "la jefa"?-interrumpió Wilson.

-Y tú porque rayos lustras tus zapatos!

-Que tienen que ver…

-Ya déjate de burradas!-dijo House bajando del ascensor, pero en vez de encaminarse a la cafetería como creía Wilson que haría se fue en dirección al despacho de Lisa.

-Y no que tenías hambre?-preguntó al fin alcanzándolo James con una sonrisa delatadora.

-Oh! Y tú creías que era "esa" hambre… pues no!-dijo sonriente House antes de interrumpir como siempre en el despacho de Cuddy dejando a Wilson tras la puerta, echándole llave y bajando seguidamente las persianas de la oficina.

-Demonios!-gritó ofuscado desde afuera Wilson mientras se encaminaba a la cafetería buscando un nuevo plan para hacer hablar a House.

**Continuará…To be continue**

* * *

sigo? ... te gusto? no te gusto?...deja un review! :D (el proximo capi es el final del fiiccc!! :D)


	5. Chapter 5

tuve poquito reviews pero da igual....AL FIN EL FIN XD!!!

* * *

CAPITULO 5 (un nuevo comienzo)

No eran aún ni las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente a la corta conversación entre el oncólogo y su amigo cuando el último ya irrumpía estruendosamente en su despacho.

-Como te atreves!?-preguntó furioso el nefrólogo dando un portazo que hizo temblar a Wilson en su asiento antes de responderle con una mirada interrogante-Como pudiste!?-volvió a preguntar el médico acercándose sólo un paso más a su amigo mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-No se a que te refieres-contestó el oncólogo fingiendo inocencia volcando de nuevo su atención a los documentos sobre su escritorio.

-Por supuesto que sabes!-gritó de nuevo House martillando su bastón en un duro golpe sobre la mesa volviendo a sobresaltar a Wilson quien volvió a mantener su atención en el nefrólogo-quien si no tú sería capaz de hacer desaparecer por arte de magia mi piano!?-gritó totalmente enardecido el médico volviendo a golpear el escritorio de un bastonazo.

-House yo no…-comenzó a replicar el oncólogo que fue interrumpido por una bola de papel arrugado que el nefrólogo tiro sobre su pecho.

-Es tu modus operandi! Eres un maldito cotilla!! Y chantajista!!!-volvió a gritar House apuntando furiosamente a Wilson con su bastón mientras el último abría el papel encontrando un mensaje escrito sólo con letras recortadas de periódicos y revistas.

"dAme LO qUe QuIeRO y YO Hare lO mISmo" terminó de leer Wilson en voz alta justo cuando la puerta del despacho volvía a abrirse dejando entrar a la oficina a una decana tanto o más furiosa que el mismo House.

-Donde rayos dejaste mi ordenador!?-preguntó Cuddy al cerrar de otro portazo la puerta haciendo un par de aspavientos con los brazos al tener toda la atención de ambos hombres, sin siquiera percatarse aún ni de la presencia de House a esas horas de la mañana a causa de su enojo.

El oncólogo sólo se encogió de hombros mirando inocentemente a su jefa como quién no se atrevería a hacer nada malo, mucho menos de algo tan temerario.

-Ya…y este papel no es una receta por detrás con tu nombre-volvió a hablar la decana tirando sobre el pecho del oncólogo un nuevo papel echo bolita donde aparecía el mismo mensaje que en el anterior-y tú? No habrás sido tú verdad?-inquirió la decana al notar que su jefe de diagnóstico ya se encontraba en el hospital por primera vez en su vida a la hora que le correspondía.

-Claro! Seguramente me lo lleve anoche…oh! Pero espera un segundo! No fue anoche cuando nos la pasamos mojan…-comenzó a responder el nefrólogo siendo interrumpido por Cuddy.

-YAA! ya entendí! No es necesario que seas tan indiscreto…-dijo con los nervios de punta la mujer sin querer escuchar como su vida privada era ventilada por los labios de House de una manera tan…poco sutil por decirlo menos, sin dejar de mirarlo desafiante.

House sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos y hacer una mueca de disgusto con la cara apoyándose mejor en su bastón evitando la mirada de la decana en su costado mientras Wilson miraba atentamente la escena intentando descubrir en sus actitudes todas las respuestas que buscaba.

-Y tu!-dijo la decana al ver que el nefrólogo dejaba de ponerle atención apuntando a Wilson con su dedo índice-no te salvarás de esta James Evan Wilson! Quiero mi ordenador de vuelta! Ahora! Donde esta?-preguntó la decana entrecerrando los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Vale! Yo lo tengo…-dijo Wilson poniendo frente suyo ambas manos abiertas intentando así que la endocrina se calamara-y si! También tengo tu piano-agregó el oncólogo a ver que House volvía su atención de nuevo a él-pero…no pienso devolverles nada hasta que me cuenten con detalles todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas-dijo cruzándose de brazos un tanto ofendido el médico-aún no puedo creer que me lo ocultaran! Soy su mejor amigo!-replicaba el hombre haciendo muecas de disgusto con su boca.

-Y piensas dejarme sin trabajar solo para satisfacer tu curiosidad?-preguntó totalmente sorprendida la decana dejando su boca levemente abierta luego de la pregunta sin creerse aquella locura de parte de su amigo…al menos no hasta que él asintió firmemente con la cabeza aún de brazos cruzados.

-House encárgate de esto! Yo voy a trabajar en tu ordenador-dijo la decana un poco más compuesta girándose para marcharse de una vez del despacho del oncólogo.

-Hey hey hey hey! No se te olvida algo?-dijo rápidamente House a la vez que cojeaba al alcance de la decana quien justo al girarse recibió sobre los suyos los labios del doctor en un beso nada inocente para el gusto de Wilson-ahora si-dijo sonriendo al separarse el huraño doctor sonriéndole a la decana juguetonamente, sonrisa que por supuesto se vio reflejada en el rostro de ella.

-Quiero mi ordenador en mi oficina antes de las dos de la tarde Wilson!-gritó ella antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí dejando con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios al nefrólogo.

-Bien! Soy todo oídos!-interrumpió el silencio el oncólogo haciendo que su amigo se girara a verlo.

-Chantajista!-volvió a gritar House mientras ya iba camino para sentarse frente a Wilson-bien! Que rayos quieres saber?-preguntó resignado-y que sepas que quiero para las dos de la tarde mi piano en mi casa!!!-agregó casi de inmediato el nefrólogo imitando las palabras de la decana.

-Vale! Tranquilo, mientras me cuentes TODO…no habrá ningún problema-aseguró Wilson poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra todo.

-Si! Estuvimos juntos en la universidad, y si! Yo la deje!...-dije esquivando su mirada House dejando atónito a Wilson quien no esperaba que comenzara a soltar la información importante tan rápido-nos acostamos antes y después de Stacy…y sólo por que ella no quiso traicionar a su amiga por que a mi las ganas no me faltaron!... Ese culo y esas peras son inolvidables…uf! Y esas manos masajeando…-comenzó a relatar el doctor mientras Wilson comenzaba a poner cara de asco.

-House! Que es mi amiga!! Y mi jefa!!!-replicó Wilson tapándose levemente la vista con una visera que hizo con su mano derecha totalmente abochornado por escuchar semejantes palabras.

-No querías escucharlo todo? Pues ahora te aguantas!-dijo House mirándolo levemente y continuando casi de inmediato con su monólogo-hace como 3 semanas nos comenzamos a acostar de nuevo…algo sin compromiso! Ya sabes! Pero hace un par de días…

[FLASHBACK]

-entonces…esta noche en mi casa o tu casa?-preguntó interrumpiendo como siempre en el despacho de la decana House.

-En ninguna-dijo tajante ella sin querer levantar la vista de los papeles para que él no notara sus ojos hinchados ni sus ojeras.

El paro su andar extrañado pro su respuesta, las últimas semanas lo habían echo casi todo los días sin peros de ella y mucho menos de él; permaneció unos segundos ahí observándola esperando que ella lo afrontase con su mirada echándolo de su despacho como siempre hacía pero se cansó de esperar.

-Que pasa? Anoche suplicabas porque…-

-No te atrevas a volver a mencionar una sola palabra de lo que ocurrió ni anoche ni en ninguna noche House!-interrumpió ella empuñando con fuerza su pluma llegando incluso a dejar sus nudillos blancos por la intensidad con que lo hacía.

-Oh! Claro! Ahora ha vuelto la mojigata que se arrepiente de haberse acostado con el cojito no?-respondió él agresivo como siempre pero intentando ser mas hiriente que de costumbre ya que sus intenciones para ese entonces con la decana sin saberlo ella iban mucho más halla de una mera atracción o juego sexual.

-Como te atreves!?-inquirió Cuddy aguantando a duras penas que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, los cuales inyectaban furia y rabia contenida hacia el doctor.

-Me atrevo a eso y mucho más-dijo avanzando a paso firme hasta ella tirándola de la muñeca para apegarla a su cuerpo y buscar desesperadamente sus labios mientras ella forcejeaba por separarse golpeándolo en el pecho con su mano libre, hasta que golpeó mejor su pierna buena haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio lo cual no lo salvo de la bofetada que le proporcionó Cuddy.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta!-gritó la decana mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Y tú una solterona amargada que no es capaz de acostarse con alguien sin enamorarse de él!-devolvió House incorporándose nuevamente con su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla dolorida por el golpe.

-Estas despedido!-soltó ella mirándolo desafiante a pesar de su llanto, sin siquiera amedrentarse por sus palabras.

-Claro! La mejor solución al problema no? Despide al hijo de puta del cojito! Así no lo vuelves a ver y te olvidas de él!...pues que sepas…que…-respondió el tomando a la endocrina del brazo sin dejar de mirarla, soltándola sólo para marcharse dando un estruendoso portazo dejando su frase a la mitad sin tener el valor de continuar.

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

-y después de eso ya sabes, tomé mis cosas y me fui a casa, cando no me viste en el hospital al otro día fuiste a buscarme y ya!...algo más antes de devolverme mi piano y el ordenador a la jefa señor "soy todo oídos?"-preguntó el nefrólogo incómodo al tener que recordar tan amargo momento.

-Como pudiste ser tan cabrón?-respondió aún demasiado sorprendido Wilson mirando interrogante a House.

-Ok, nada más entonces…mi piano a las 2 o ya sabes de lo que soy capaz-respondió el médico levantándose de su silla para irse de inmediato de ahí dejando a Wilson cruzándose de brazos con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

-"Al menos ya lo han arreglado…y si no lo han hecho del todo…"-pensaba el oncólogo con una gran sonrisa fijándose de nuevo en los papeles que tenía encima para ponerse al fin a trabajar-"sólo espero que el gasto valga la pena".

En tanto el nefrólogo ya entraba en su despacho, extrañándose al no ver a Cuddy ahí por lo que sin siquiera molestarse en saludar a sus patitos volvió a emprender rumbo, pero esta vez hacia el ascensor.

Para cuando entró al despacho de su jefa ella ya lo esperaba cómodamente sentada con una sonrisa tras su escritorio.

-Acepto…-dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír con un hermoso brillo iluminando sus ojos.

-Aceptas? que cosa? Te pedí algo?-preguntó confuso el médico manteniendo la distancia al quedarse de pie en medio de la oficina.  
Ella se levantó con la misma sonrisa caminando hasta él para fundirse en un intenso beso que dejó a ambos casi sin aliento.

-Gracias por el anillo-dijo ella al separarse, yendo hacia la puerta para marcharse dejando a House hipnotizado con el andar de sus caderas.

-Maldito Wilson!-dijo sonriendo House al verse sólo en el despacho, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

**FIN**

* * *

bueno, a ver que les ha parecido xD! REVIEEWW!!!


End file.
